A Very Good Friend
by lemonsmania
Summary: When the Pevensies ask Eustace to describe Jill, they're surprised to hear what he says. Suggested JillxEustace.


**I'm always forgetting the disclaimers on these things. Anyway, I think it's rather obvious, but I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. **

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were visiting Eustace over summer holiday. Susan no longer believed in Narnia, she had ceased to after her trip to America. The four children were in Eustace's room. Peter was fiddling with a piece of rope, trying to remember knots he had learned during the Golden Age. Edmund was attempting to find a book to read, but was very disappointed with Eustace's selection. He reluctantly took one about scientific theory. Lucy sat on the bed, staring inquisitively at Eustace, who was leaning against the wall.

"So Eustace," said Lucy. "Tell us about Jill." This was something she and her brothers were very curious about, for Jill was not allowed to travel without her mother and father, so the Pevensies had not met her in the years since she had visited Narnia.

"What about her? I've already told you all about our quest to find Prince Rilian. What else do you want to know?" asked Eustace.

"Well, we know of your adventure, but not much about Jill herself. Well, other than the fact that she's a blanket thief." Eustace grinned.

"Well, I don't quite understand what you want me to say, but I'll give it a go. Pole is…how to explain Pole? Hmmm." Edmund looked up from his boring novel.

"Why is it that you call her Pole? Is it some sort of joke between you two?" asked Edmund. Eustace laughed.

"No, no. At the Experiment House, before we got a new head, we were only allowed to refer to each other by our surnames. It was anti-religious or something of that sort. Pole is Jill's last name. That's one of the things she used to be tormented about, you see. She's so small, so the bullies would taunt her. They would say that she was skinny as a pole, and things of that matter. She actually stood up to Pennyfather once though. She's quite brave now. She's very intelligent as well. I help her with Maths and Science, and she helps me with my English Literature and History. She's acts very tough, but I know she's actually very sensitive. I've hardly ever seen her in a vulnerable state; she hides her sadness very well. Although she doesn't hesitate to hit my arm when she gets angry. I've gotten many bruises that way. She can be very snarky if she wants to be, and we do quarrel a lot, but we always make up. She's probably the best person I've ever met. Next to Aslan, of course. You three too, but it's difficult to compare family with friends. She's my best mate, and she's such a good person. She's a lot like you Lu, only she gets angry much easier. She…she loves life, and she makes everyone around her happy. She always knows just what to say to make you feel better when you're upset. She's very loyal, and she will defend you against anyone. She's simply amazing." The three Pevensie children exchanged glances. They never would have thought that Eustace could be so sweet and caring towards anyone. He also didn't speak often of personal things, other than Narnia, so it was a change to hear him speak so fondly of Jill.

"What does Jill look like?" asked Lucy. "I want to have a picture of her in my head."

"Well, uh…she has hair, that's kind of long. And she's...uh, nice looking I suppose." Edmund laughed.

"Well, that narrows her down to only, I don't know, a million people perhaps?" he said teasingly.

"I'm not good with this kind of thing," said Eustace. He shook his head. "Her hair is brown, like chocolate. Sometimes it's curly and sometimes it's straight. I don't know why. That's just how it is. She has a fringe, and her hair is probably past her shoulders. I think. As I said, she's very small. She's also sort of pale, but not sickly. Just white. Her eyes are light brown, except not just brown. They have these…flecks of color in them that are kind of gold. Her eyes are very pretty actually. They remind me of caramel. She also has a very nice smile. You can't help but feel happy when you see it. She's just…" he trailed off in thought. "Jill's just beautiful." The tips of his ears grew bright red, and his eyes widened, realizing what he had said out loud. His eyes widened even more when he realized he had called Jill by her Christian name.

"You like her then, eh Eustace?" asked Peter chuckling. Edmund laughed too.

"Stop it," said Lucy sternly. She smiled at Eustace. "I think it's very sweet." Eustace's whole face was red at this point, and his cheeks were burning.

"She's just my friend. She's a very good friend," he said. He straightened up from leaning on the wall. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go write my _friend_ a letter." He exited the room. Moments later, his head popped back in the doorway. "You won't…say anything about this to her, will you? When you meet her."

"We won't," promised Lucy. He sort of nodded, and left once again. Edmund shook his head.

"A very good friend, indeed."


End file.
